Namine's Addiction
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: One of the few drabbles I have ever done. Namine is bored and a bored Namine is a dangerous thing. This boredom would then lead her to her new hobby and Roxas's mortification at first, after that he would be a little miffed, and Axel's happiness. AxRo.


_**TITLE**: Namine's Addiction _

_**RATING: **Between Crack and Humor_

_**SUMMARY: **Well, when you live in a white room, wearing a white dress, with twelve men and one woman (or so we think) you gain some sort of addiction that could be equal to the love of chocolate._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I usually detest drabbles, but this came to mind when I was playing Kingdom Hearts II today and it wouldn't leave. Anyways, a picture could be added to this too… it is highly advised that whoever may read this (and maybe review it) visit the picture. At least, unless the person tells me to remove it so this is an un-offical adertisement for them: http://www. deviantart. com/ deviation /31590553/_

_Leave them a comment/review, too._

- - - - - - -

Namine hated many things, even as a Nobody within Organization XIII. She didn't like the color white, which was the color of her dress and room. Marluxia was on her "To Kill" list for being so… well, she didn't have a word for him but it would be a rather nasty word in any case. She avoided the others like they were a plague, but that was because they were all so serious or boring.

She glared at a white wall that had some of her pictures and tapped her pencil against the table that dominated the room. She had started drawing the members of Organization XIII, but by the pile of crumpled up papers in the corner where her wire garbage can was that didn't work out to well. There was a knock at the door as she sat straight upa dn threw the sharpened pencil at the opening door.

"NAMINE!" the blonde boy with spikey hair stated from his position on the ground. Roxas, member XIII, knew better then to disturb Namine when the door to the White Room was clsoed and all was silent. The last time he did… well, let us just say that Axel had to cut the bubblegum from his hair that night. "Would you like to join Axel and I for dinner?" he asked her from behind the door as he heard the pencil hit the door frame, it's tip breaking on impact and staying in the frame.

'Maybe it was that time of the month…' he thought, cringing about her being angry and inviting her to dinner with him and his obsessive stalker. 'At least she would be keeping the red head in check with her presence.' He thought, justifying his reasoning for taking his life into his own hands.

"Now?" he heard her asked curiously.

"…yes." He stated after a moment of silence. He jumped as she seemed to appear by the door and peered at him.

"Of course!" she stated happily as Roxas forced a smile. He had a feeling this wouldn't turn out well.

- - - - - - -

Two hours later, Namine had all but run back to the White Room. She was blushing a bright red and both hands covered her mouth, trying to smother the giggles that wanted to get past. She slammed the door and leaned against it, finally letting her giggles free… but they turned into full blown laughter which echoed off of the walls. "That is just so…" she trailed off and bounced over to the table and pulled out her notebook and colored pencils.

She had been inspired! Boredom was now countered! Hurrah!

This wouldn't have been a pretty site for many if they seen her right now, drawing like a teenage girl possessed with that scary smile curling her lips as she concentrated on her work. Ever so often she would stop, blush, giggle, and then go back to add a detail or to turn the page. Namine sat back after an hour and cracked her knuckles. 'Maybe I can make a deal with Axel tomorrow.' She thought with a evil snicker and went back to what she was doing.

- - - - - - - -

Roxas breathed a sigh relief as he entered the White Room, seeing Namine was out today and doing whatever it was she did when no one thought she was around. He wanted to steal her colored pencils, the reason being he needed to draw on one of the walls of his room to pass the time. This boredom would mean Axel was preoccupied with either a mission or torturing one of the others, which was a good thing because that meant he (Roxas) wouldn't be molested anytime soon.

He looked at the pictures posted on the one wall and blushed. She wouldn't… He slapped his forehead as he recognized the figures she had drawn. She would, just to be annoying. He swore she was the one that should be feared instead of Xenahort… As Roxas's thoughts caught up with him, he realized one thing. Axel. She was probably visiting Axel to…

"NAMINE!" he screamed in anger and took off running out of the room. Namine had turned into the Organization's first yaoi fan-girl, which spells the doom for all the possible straight guys in the Organization. Most of all Roxas.

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

**MidnightMarauder: Yep, _Kingdom Hearts_ pairings have taken over again. Maybe my roommates and family shouldn't leave me alone without somethign serious to think about. Hehehe... hope it was good for hte rest of you.**


End file.
